robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Quantum
Profile Quantum is a professional killer who cares for little more than his own money and skidplates. Once an ambassador for Cybertron to other races, he was left on the streets to fend for himself when space travel was restricted upon implementation of the Clampdown. Fortunately, during his time as an envoy, he had been forced to learn how to fight due to increasing hostility of other civilizations toward Cybertron. Determined not to become a useless Empty, he began training other homeless mechs with what skills he knew. When he met Sublight, a highly intelligent space-worthy form like himself, the two became fast friends and soon after started a private military contracting firm that began selling its services to any client willing to pay the price. Quantum is a formidable foe in both aerial and terrestrial combat, and packs quite the arsenal thanks to the money he's made off of various contracts. History Quantum is unique in that his alt mode is equipped with what is basically a miniaturized quantum jump drive, allowing him to travel vast distances across space in relatively short amounts of time. How this came to be has fallen into the fog of the distant past, but is thought to be the result of experimentation. As such, he served as an envoy for Cybertron to other planets in the wake of Nova Prime's disappearance and the disbandment of the Primal Vanguard, as Cybertron's last ditch effort to prevent themselves from becoming blacklisted by the Galactic Council. To say it was difficult would be putting it lightly, as the years of civil wars followed by the Vanguard's conquest-driven activity had put a serious dent in their reputation throughout the galaxy. It seemed the harder he tried to establish mutually beneficial relations with other races, the more angry they became at the sole fact that he was even attempting it, even to the point of using violence to drive him away. With an increasing number of violent incidents, Quantum was forced to learn how to fight and defend himself from potential attacks. However, Cybertron's attempts to avoid blacklisting failed, and Quantum was grounded when the Clampdown went into effect. Without a function in a Functionist society, Quantum was left to fend for himself on the streets as an Empty with no purpose. Devastated by the prospect of being doomed to a futile existence, he contemplated suicide, but eventually decided it was time for him to find his own purpose in life. He began training other Empties in the skills he had: combat, diplomacy, and galactic culture, so that if opportunities came, they would be able to take advantage of them and not be forced to continue a functionless life. That was when he met Sublight, another space-worthy mech who had been left jobless when the Clampdown was implemented. Sublight was highly intelligent and learned quickly, eventually encouraging Quantum to start something based on the more practical skills he had. He knew how to fight, so he and his new friend started a private military contracting firm, hiring on a few of the other empties he had trained. They borrowed a modest amount of money to purchase basic weaponry, beginning with small jobs and continuing to expand and move up with the money they earned until even the Senate came to them when they didn't wish for their Autobots' hands to be sullied. Skills Combat, Space Flight, Assassination, Charisma, Diplomacy Sheet Logs Gallery